Odio Este Amor
by Tsuki Li Black
Summary: Severus piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, desde que Harry Potter llegó a ella. Es el último día de clases del séptimo año de Harry, y una gran sorpresa de éste hará finalmente feliz a nuestro maestro favorito.


**Título:** Odio Este Amor

**Autora:** Tsuki Li Black

**Resumen:** Severus piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, desde que Harry Potter llegó a ella. Es el último día de clases del séptimo año de Harry, y una gran sorpresa de éste hará finalmente feliz a nuestro maestro favorito.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo fics. No gano nada con esto, solo mi diversión y la vuestra.

**Pareja:** Severus/Harry

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencia:** Este fic es yaoi, slash, o como quieran llamarlo. Si no les gusta el género, pues den en el botón atrás. Yo no me responsabilizo por posibles problemas mentales Y para los que lo lean, es muy romántico y dulzón, aparte de un poco triste, así que llevad un paquetito de papas o algo salado para que no os empalaguéis…

Muchas gracias Daniela por betear.

* * *

Siete años han pasado ya. Siete años desde la primera vez que lo vi, luego de once años eternamente largos separados de él. Siete años soportando esta tortura. Día tras día, tratando de resistirme a este molesto sentimiento que apareció en mi corazón. Lo conocí cuando apenas había nacido, lo tuve en brazos, a pedido de mi querida hermana: Lily Evans, o Potter con su apellido de casada. Mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera. Ella fue la única que jamás me juzgo, que me dio su incondicional cariño, que fue el que finalmente me trajo a la luz.

En un principio, mi cariño hacia él era realmente más tirado hacia un sentimiento paternal, pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en amor. Deseo y amor…

_Harry Potter _

Se muy bien que siempre he mostrado por él solamente odio y rencor, jamás siquiera una pizca de preocupación o cariño. Pero siempre lo hice para protegerlo de los demás y de mí mismo, pues detrás de este odio siempre escondí un sentimiento que yo siempre he creído inapropiado, y que jamás podría demostrar abiertamente frente a él: amor.

Amor. Un sentimiento que cada día se volvía más fuerte, que día a día, por cada momento que pasaba, se iba convirtiendo en la más dolorosa de las torturas, en un cuchillo que se clavaba más y más en mi corazón. Ni siquiera las torturas del Innombrable cuando le tenía que mentir para protegerte a ti, sin tú saberlo, eran más dolorosas que ésta.

_Odio este amor_

Si. Lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo lo amo. Odio este amor, puesto que soy más de 20 años mayor que él, y podría ser su padre; pero al mismo tiempo, se ha convertido en la única razón para seguir luchando, para seguir con vida; pues hacía mucho que no tenía una razón real por la que vivir. Pero desde hace siete años, él es mi razón para que cada día me volviese a levantar, pues él, mi tesoro más preciado, tenía que ser cuidado por alguien.

_Harry Potter_

Es tan hermoso. Parece un pequeño ángel, un ángel que bajó a la tierra rodeado de adversidad, perdido, sin una razón verdadera para estar allí, rodeado de oscuridad; pero que en cada paso que daba, a ciegas, tropezándose y sufriendo, fue creciendo, y su luz innata haciéndose más grande cada día, hasta que al fin, las alas que al llegar a la tierra había perdido, regresaron, salvándolo y dándole un aire aun más hermoso y místico del que tenía.

_Un ángel caído_

Su piel es de un color canela suave, que incontables veces he deseado tocar y acariciar, saber si es tan suave como creo, saber a que huele, si a chocolate o a canela, a vainilla o a bosque. Su pelo, es negro como la noche, con un color parecido al mío, pero a la vez distinto. Siempre lo lleva desordenado, esa siempre fue una lucha que de antemano tenía perdida. Es tan parecido al de James, sólo que más oscuro; cuanto daría yo por poder enredar mis dedos en él.

Su cara, que aun muestra algunas facciones infantiles, que le dan un toque de inocencia, esa inocencia que jamás perdió, como el buen ángel que es. Su nariz es pequeña, bien formada, completamente opuesta a la mía, que es ganchuda y afilada. Su boca, que posee labios rojizos y carnosos, esos labios que tanto he deseado probar, con los que sueño cada noche al dormir, y día a día despierto. Me gustaría saber a que saben, si son dulces o amargos; si sabrán besar, o yo tendré que enseñarle. Es un secreto a voces que es puro, que jamás a sido tocado por nadie. Cuanto me gustaría ser el primero.

_Un Inocente entre Pecadores_

Y finalmente sus ojos. Ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas, que son el vivo reflejo de su alma. Son tan parecidos a los de Lily, pero más brillantes, como dos gemas recién sacadas y labradas, que en vez de reflejar la luz del sol, reflejan los sentimientos que hay en su alma. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez, sus ojos reflejaban temor, pero también fascinación, pues estaba viendo algo que solo había podido hasta ese momento soñar. Siempre sus ojos brillaban, escondidos detrás de esos lentes redondos que opacaban un poco su brillo natural; pero desde hace alrededor de dos años, dejaron de estar así. La muerte de Black a fines de su quinto año, y la muerte de Lupin a principios de este mismo año, le borraron casi todo el brillo que algún día tuvieron. Los únicos vínculos con sus padres fallecidos habían finalmente dejado de existir.

_Un ángel perdido en el infierno_

Tan hermoso y poderoso, una joya rara que muchos trataron de labrar a su gusto, de poseer, pero que al criarse en la adversidad, nunca pudieron obtener, pues era rara, de esas joyas que aunque se desee tener, jamás puedes finalmente obtener. "El niño que vivió". Así lo llamé yo muchísimas veces, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pues sabía que odiaba que lo trataran como el héroe del mundo mágico. Siempre sentía que mi corazón se rompía, pues mis palabras siempre fueron hirientes, con mi habitual sarcasmo e ironía, pero el me contestaba siempre con su orgullo Gryffindor, con esa valentía que muchas veces lo llevo a cometer locuras, de las que los que lo amábamos teníamos que salvarlo. Su ojos, que siempre tanto he amado, a mi sólo me mostraban odio y rencor, pues siempre lo comparé con su despreciable padre, aquél sujeto que me alejo de mi amada hermana, y que finalmente me la arrebató…

_El-niño-que-vivió_

Desde incluso antes de nacer, tuvo una gran carga a sus espaldas, y que al atacarlo el Señor Oscuro esa noche de Halloween, lo marcó finalmente como su eterno enemigo. Pero cumplió… Cumplió con su cometido derrotando finalmente al Señor Oscuro, la misma noche en la que había sido marcado por él, pero 16 años después de ello. Luchó fuertemente contra el Lord, y cuando todos, incluido yo, pensábamos que Harry iba a morir, después de recibir tantos ataques, se levantó, y finalmente destruyó a Lord Voldemort.

Si. Lord Voldemort. Ya no temo decir su nombre, porque sé que él jamás va a volver, ya que la persona que yo más amo y amaré jamás, lo destruyó para siempre.

* * *

Vuelvo de mi ensueño al observar como los últimos alumnos de sexto curso hacia abajo entran al Gran Salón. Este es el último día de clases, o mejor dicho, el último día que pasarán en el colegio, pues mañana a las 9 de la mañana todos tomarán el Expreso para partir a sus hogares y pasar las vacaciones, y otros, para no volver jamás.

Estoy sentado a la izquierda del director, en la Mesa Alta, mientras que a mi lado izquierdo se encuentra Filius, y a la derecha de Albus, esta sentada Minerva, con Sprout a su lado. Los cuatro Jefes de las Casas de Hogwarts junto al director del Colegio.

El Gran Salón está adornado para la Graduación de los Alumnos de Séptimo, de uno de los cursos más emblemáticos de la historia de Hogwarts.

Albus se levanta, y los alumnos, que han estado hablando incesantemente, callan para escuchar a su director. Lo miro, pues se que es lo que va a hacer…

Querido alumnos, padres, tutores y profesores. Les doy la bienvenida a la Graduación de los alumnos de la generación 1991-1998. Como todos saben, hace poco más de medio año, Lord Voldemort fue finalmente derrotado, todo su ejército aniquilado y sus mortífagos apresados. La paz reina nuevamente en este mundo. Se muy bien que muchos de ustedes perdieron a familiares, amigos o seres queridos en esta guerra, pero que aún dentro de toda esta pena y desolación, se nos dio una nueva oportunidad, que debemos aprovechar al máximo. Espero verlos a todos ustedes el año siguiente en este hermoso colegio, que nos ha dado siempre esperanzas, protección y el cariño que hemos necesitado.

Cuando diga el nombre del alumno, este deberá pasar y sentarse en las sillas que tenemos dispuestas para ellos.

_"Hannah Abbott"_… La chica, al ser la primera de la lista, fue a sentarse en la primera fila. Estaba vestida con una túnica de gala negra entera, cuyo único distintivo era el escudo de su casa, Hufflepuff, sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Y así comenzaron a ser llamados…

_Susan Bones… _

Terry Boot…

Mandy Brocklehurst…

Lavender Brown…

Millicent Bulstrode…

Vicent Crabbe…

Justin Finch-Fletchley…

Seamus Finnigan…

Hermione Granger… Al fin una de las mejores amigas de mi pequeño. Siempre fue una sabelotodo metomentodo, pero aún así, ni yo puedo negar que ha sido una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido Hogwarts por siglos.

_Gregory Goyle… _

Neville Longbottom…

Morag MacDougal…

Ernie McMillan

Draco Malfoy… El pequeño dragón. Finalmente Draco eligió el bando correcto. Jamás me lleve lo suficientemente bien ni con Lucius ni con Narcissa, pero Draco es y será siempre mi ahijado. Y por eso, y por ser también uno de los mejores alumnos que ha habido, estoy orgullosísimo de él. Aunque me apena que ninguno de sus padres pueda estar aquí hoy.

_Alice Moon… _

Pansy Parkinson…

Padma Patil…

Parvati Patil…

Sally-Anne Perks…

Harry Potter… Al fin llamaron a mi pequeño. Cuanto me gustaría poder al menos llevarme bien con él. Saber que no me odia, y que al menos, puedo tener su amistad… Pero aun si que él lo sepa, me siento orgullosos de él. Maduró mucho este último tiempo, y yo, al ser su profesor, he visto las notas de sus EXTASIS, y se muy bien que podrá estudiar lo que desee, pues son unos de los mejores resultados que hay en esta generación.

_Dean Thomas… _

Lisa Turpin…

Ron Weasley…

Blaise Zabini…

Y finalmente llega la premiación. Los veo salir a cada uno de ellos adelante, a recibir sus diplomas a manos de sus jefes de casa respectivos, los veo abrazar felices a sus profesores y al director. A mi solo me estrechan la mano, pero la excepción son mis niños de Slytherin. Todos ellos me abrazan, felices de haberme conocido, algunos llorando, especialmente Pansy y Millicent. Los chicos solo sonríen, pues saben que algún día, tarde o temprano, nos volveremos a ver.

Cuando llega el turno de Granger, la chica me abraza también a mí, sorprendiéndome, pues me da las gracias por haber sido uno de sus mejores maestros. Y se aleja sonriendo…

Mi ahijado también me abraza, y me da las gracias por todo lo que he hecho por él. No sabe lo feliz que me hace. Casi estoy llorando, yo, Severus Snape, mortífago por excelencia, el corazón de acero… No sabe cuanto me emociona verlo llorar en mis brazos, echando de menos a sus padres, muertos los dos por los mismos mortífagos al saber su traición, pues ellos también recapacitaron y se volvieron al lado de la luz…

Y al fin llega el turno de Harry. Cuando viene hacia mí, sus ojos y su cara son una máscara inexpresiva, pero al pararse frente mío, y mirarme a los ojos, veo cambiar eso para dar paso a la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en él…

Se acerca, y ante mi estupefacción, me abraza fuertemente, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, y yo después de reaccionar, lo abrazo de vuelta, aferrándolo contra mí, susurrándole en el oído mil perdones por todo el mal que le he causado. Pero el ríe, diciéndome que sabía que yo no lo odiaba, pero que conocía todo lo que me había pasado, y que mi máscara de odio y desprecio en él no servía.

Al fin, nos hemos perdonado todo el daño que alguna vez nos hicimos…

* * *

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, al ser uno de los profesores, tuve que esperar a que todos los padres y los alumnos se retiraran, para poder irme yo.

Nadie se imagina lo feliz que me siento… Aunque aun no tengo todo lo que deseo, al menos, sé que Harry ya no me odia.

Y cuando llego a mis habitaciones en las mazmorras, veo a mi pequeño ángel parado en la puerta que da a ellas. Me está sonriendo, y se acerca a mí, tirándose en mis brazos. Me sorprende lo que hace, pero no lo aparto de mí. Cuando se separa, abro la puerta de mis habitaciones con un paso de varita, haciéndole una seña para que pase junto conmigo.

Nos sentamos los dos en silencio en la salita de estar. Lo siento bastante tenso e incómodo, por lo que le ofrezco un poco de té, y él acepta de inmediato.

Cuando lo terminamos, Harry se para del asiento en el que est�, y comienza a caminar de un lado hacia otro, y recién veo lo que lleva puesto: Es una túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho, bastante sencilla, pero que marca muy bien las formas de su cuerpo. Es un poco más bajo que yo, me llega al cuello, y es bastante delgado, pero aun así musculoso.

Se ve muy hermoso.

Y cuando salgo de mis cavilaciones, lo veo parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y tomándome de las manos, me hace parar.

Cuando estoy a su altura, se abraza nuevamente a mi, pero con la diferencia que no esconde su cara en mí cuello, sino que me mira directo a los ojos, y dándose un impulso, une sus labios a los míos.

Me quedo estupefacto, y no reacciono, por lo que mi pequeño se aleja de mí, triste y pidiéndome disculpas, y yo, tanto tiempo ciego, me doy cuenta de que él siente lo mismo que yo.

Así que me acerco, y agarrándolo de la cintura, lo acerco a mí, y esta vez soy yo quien lo beso. Es solo un roce de labios, tierno y dulce, que demuestra cuanto lo amo. Es él ahora el que se sorprende, pero aun así se agarra de mi cuello para no caer, pues está temblando…

Cuando dejamos de besarnos, le susurro al fin lo que siento…

Te amo, Harry…- le digo, y él me responde con las mismas palabras…

Te amo, Sev…

Y volviendo a besarlo, lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación, y hacerlo finalmente mío, mi pareja, pues se que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, y que seré no solo el primero, sino también el último.

Y así, al fin, después de muchos años de odios y mentiras, estamos juntos, y nada ni nadie me separará de él. Lo juro, así como me llamo Severus Snape.

* * *

�¡Holitas!

Kmo estan? Yo ando con la cuerda y estoy subiendo algunos de mis fics que tengo en slasheaven. Este era un regalo de cumpleaños para Aura, pero ahora lo estoy subiendo aki… Espero que les guste…

Cualquier sugerencia, buena o mala, la recibo gustosa.

Un beso a tods... Y dejen Review's, plis!

**Tsuki Li Black**


End file.
